Chapter 3 The Marriage, the Life, the End
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: The Last Part of Adventures of Aquastar COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 3 "The Marriage, the Life, the End"  
  
I woke up the next morning with a big smile on my face. "Yami is really good with pokemon. That sunset ride was fun." "Pi, Pikachu!" (I agree) As you can tell Pika really likes Yami now. "Let's go get breakfast." As I ate my cereal, my mom just stared at me. She was having a hard time accepting that I was engaged to a 5,000 year old Pharaoh whether any of us liked it or not. It was predestined and there was no escaping it. I loved Yami so I wasn't complaining but my mom didn't want to lose her baby. "Mom, I know it is a little too much for you. It's not like we have to go live in Egypt, at least, not yet." "You're only eighteen and what about Art School?" "It's fine. Yugi has to finish school too. Yami wouldn't leave his "brother" now would he?" "No, but. Well, I love you." "Ditto, I'm off to school. Tell twerp his big sis says hi, okay?" "I'm here. You and that stupid Pharaoh, why do you bother?" "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! DON'T LET HIM HEAR YOU SAY THAT!" "I was just kidding. I guess I'm gonna miss you, that's all. I love you, Melissa." "I love you too. Sorry about that. Later." I left for school.  
"Hey, Tea' !" "Hey, Melissa. I'm off to Dance School. Can I have a ride?" "Sure, it's on the way." So I picked her up and dropped her off three blocks from my school. "Bye!" "Goodbye, Tea'." "Pika" (Bye). I parked my car and went to class. It was hard to paint because one, I kept daydreaming about Yami and two; Pika kept licking me on my face. Focus! You are supposed to be painting not daydreaming! "Pika, stop licking me okay?" I whispered. At ten minutes until twelve I finally finished my landscape. "This is the kind of work I want you artist to accomplish," said Professor Smeargle. She always used me as an example mainly because I had such great promise as an artist. "Please, professor, it's not that good." "Don't be so modest. I can tell you really put your heart into your work." The chimes rang for noon and Pika and I went to lunch.  
I sat with my friend Emily, whom I have known since grade school. Pika just sat there and listened to us talk. Just then my cell phone rang. "Hello, who is this?" "Hey, it's me. What are you doing after school today?" "Nothing. Why do you ask?" "I have a surprise for you. Come over about four o'clock. Okay?" "Alright, I love you, my little Pharaoh." "I love you too, my princess." "What was that about, Melissa?" "Oh, that was just my fiancée. The one I told you about." "O.Kay." Lunch continued in silence. I guess everyone was having a hard time accepting it. 


	2. Part 2

Early the next morning I got a call from Serena. "Amy picked up an evil force on her sailor laptop last night. I was wondering if knew anything about it." "Well, now that you mention it, I did sense something last night. Something really evil." "You don't mean what I think you mean. Do you?" "Yes, the symbol appeared on my forehead. That means Yami is in danger again." "Oh, I hate when that stuff happens. Coming Rini!" "Oh, she needs you. I better let you go. Let's just hope this evil won't go after Crystal Tokyo." "Bye, Melissa." "Goodbye." "I better call Yami. With the wedding two months away we don't need any trouble." "Hello, Yami? Listen, the symbol appeared on my forehead. No! Calm Down! I'll be fine. I just have a bad feeling about this and I want you to know. I love you my wittle Pharaoh. Bye." "Pikachu!" (Don't worry). "Pika, stop licking me, alright?" She just looked at me. "I'm going to the arcade with Tea' and Yugi. Do you want to go to daddy's house?" I said coaxingly. "Pi, Pikachu! Chaa!" (Yeah, yeah, Yami's house). "Okay, let's go." We arrived at Yugi's house just in time. "Hello there my little mouse friend," said Yami. She just jumped into his arms and licked his cheek. He laughed and smiled at her. "I love you too, Pika." "Well I'll just grab Yugi and be on my way to meet Tea', kay?" "Okay. Bye my little princess. Pika will be safe with me."  
  
Later at the arcade while Yugi played a fighting game, Tea' and I were tied on Dance Dance Revolution. "I'm gonna show you what dancing is all about, Tea'." "That's what you think!" You two are looking fly said the computer. "Wahoo!" I exclaimed, "We made it to stage five. How about one last stage, huh, Tea'?" "Sure, one more stage." After ten minutes we climbed down all hot and sweaty. "So Yugi, how did ya do?" "Yeah, did ya reach the high score?" "Yup, that's me, number one." "Wow!" Tea' and I said in unison. "Let's go home now, guys." "Okay, but can I see your ring?" "Sure Tea', Yugi has already seen it. He helped Yami pick it out." "Wow, its pretty." "Thanks." "I want to get home to Yami and Grandpa. Can we go now?" "Sorry, let's go." We listened to my N'sync CD on the way home. "Let's have a rematch sometime. Okay Tea'?" "Sure anytime. You are a lot of fun to dance with. Bye." "See ya." We were almost home when I slammed on the breaks. "Whoa! What's wrong?" "I sense something again." "Again? It's happened before? The symbol's on your forehead!" "Yup, let's go get Yami. We might need his help." "Right." "Hey guys. Pika.. Oh no! Not again!" "Just get in. Everyone put your seatbelts on and hold on!" I floored it and parked next to a nearby alley. "I sense it strongest over there." "Me too," said Yami. Then the symbol appeared on his forehead as well. Yugi looked really scared. "It's okay. Yami and I will take care of it. Stay here with Pika and lock the doors, understand?" He just nodded. Yami smiled and winked at him. We both ran into the alley. "I hope you don't need the puzzle for your powers. We might need them." "Right. Wait, Stop!" He stopped me with his arm. "Should I transform?" I whispered. He nodded. "AQUASTAR POWER! I call forth my Bubble Rod!" Just then I heard a scream coming from the car. "YUGI!" Yami screamed. "Wait! We have to see. what we are up against." I finished as he ran toward the car. "Oh, Yami," I said under my breath. Something hit me. "OW! Alright, Bubble Shot!" I blasted some bat thing away from me. I heard Yami yell in desperation so I ran over to see. "Are you two alright? YUGI!" I looked on in aw as Yami carried him over to me. "What happened?" "I guess he tried to run away but those creatures got to him." I could tell he was upset. "Take the car and go straight home, NOW!" "Okay, but what about you?" "I'm a sailor scout. The reincarnation of the far star of Pluto. I can handle this. Pika, go home with daddy, okay?" She looked at me with sad eyes and then left with them. "I call upon the aid from my outer power!" "WORLD SHAKING!" "DEEP SUBMERGE!" "DEAD SCREAM!" "SILENCE GLAIVE SLASH!" "MILLENIUM POWER UP! BUBBLE WAVE!" Our attacks combined in one huge wave and blasted those bat creatures into oblivion. "Thanks guys." "You will always have my aide, Light One," said Pluto. "If you need us we will be there," said Saturn. "See ya kid," said Uranus. "Hope your friends are okay," said Neptune. "Again, thank you." With that they left. "Always nice to have the outers help," I said as I powered down. I went to the game shop to pick up Pika and check on Yugi. 


	3. part 3

Okay, time for Ancient History 101. I know that some parts of this are becoming a little confusing. I am Yami's queen. We both died trying to stop the Shadow Games but our souls got separated. He was sealed in the puzzle and slept for 5,000 years. I, however, was sent into the stars. There I became the Far Star of Pluto. While Trista guarded the Gates of Time, I guarded the Gates of The Moon Kingdom. It seems like it was the other way around but it is because I remembered the Moon Kingdom first. One of the Heart Snatchers had gotten to me. Number One of the Witches Three noticed that my heart crystal glowed blue. She was just about to grab it when Amara and Michelle (Uranus and Neptune) took it. "There is something familiar about her crystal," said Uranus. "I agree," said Neptune. "We must take it." "But wouldn't that kill her?" "We must take that chance." "STOP! You can't kill people because of their heart crystals! Why can't you leave her alone?" "Stay out of it Meatball Scout!" "C'mon Uranus, it isn't a treasure. Let's leave her alone." "No, Neptune it might be useful towards our goal." "I won't let you. MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Serena knocked them out of the way and replaced my heart crystal. "I'm outta here," said Number One, Kill them off!" As she ran away the scouts did a combination attack to kill the Heart Demon. I came to just as Amara and Michelle left.  
"Serena? What happened?" "Oh, long story." She sat there and told me everything. I recovered my Moon memories as she explained. "Do you know who I am, Princess?" "Yes," she answered, "I know you were the Guardian of the Moon Kingdom. Darien knows too." "Prince Endymion? Where is he?" "He's at home. You should be getting home too, but not before I give you this." She transformed into here princess form and a strange power ran through me. A transformation wand appeared in front of me. I took it and became Sailor Aquastar for the first time. "You now have your guardian powers back but in Sailor form." "Thank you, my princess." I left for home thinking of the future I had ahead of me. As for being the Queen of Ancient Egypt, that memory came after. If you remember from Chapter 2, I found that out when Shadi discovered my cartouche to be the Millennium Charm. The very same Millennium Charm worn by the Queen, which he remembered only just then. Oh, and Crystal Tokyo is part of the city of Tokyo where Serena, Darien, and little Rini reign in Peace (Or at least that's what I know). Now ya know what the heck is going on.  
  
"You should never have tried to runaway," Yami said gently trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry guys, I just got scared." "Its okay, Yugi. I know you were just trying to be brave, but please stay in the car next time?" I put a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder. "He takes after you, ya know." "You're right; I shouldn't have left you when you needed me." "Pikachu," (it's okay guys). "If it weren't for Pika protecting you, Yugi, you could have been seriously hurt. You had us worried. We are your friends and we want you to be safe. Well, goodnight guys. Let's go home, Pika." I kissed Yami goodbye and Pika licked everyone goodnight too. We left for home and later that night I lay awake trying to figure out what those bat things were. 


	4. Part 4

Serena I think you and the scouts should come over and investigate with me. Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and Yami are already here." "How's Yugi doing?" "Fine, he has to stay in bed for a couple of days though." "Well, I'm on my way. I'll bring Rini too." Ten minutes later Yami answered the door. "Melissa, they're here!" "Coming!" Rini immediately sat down in between Serena and Hotaru. While Trista sat down with the others. "Hello Small Lady," she said with a smile in Rini's direction. I of course sat next to Yami with my head in his lap. Amy took out her Sailor Laptop and started asking questions as Yami ran his fingers through my hair. "Let's go guys," said Serena. "Come, Light One," said Trista. We all transformed and we left with me and Yami hand in hand. "According to my calculations those creatures should be somewhere in this alleyway." "Thanks Amy, I mean Mercury." She just smiled at me. We all ran into the alley and those bats attacked again. "Let's see how they do against my Chaos Bats this time," thought Nuclea. "Planet Power!" "Bubble Wave!" "Mind Crush!" Outer Scouts, combined attack!" "Ha, ha, ha!" "What was that!" yelled Eternal Sailormoon. Yami immediately jumped in front of me. "Yiyaa!" Nuclea lunged forward but a white rose stopped her. "Prince Endymion!" shouted Neptune. "You shall not harm these sailors. Come out from the shadows you coward!" "Ha, ha, ha! I am no coward! I am Nuclea, the Queen of Chaos! I had not planned to run into you scouts until later. I guess I'll be taking Crystal Tokyo earlier than I planned. But not before I take Ancient Egypt first!" She jumped at Yami with her Chaos Blade but I jumped in front of him and took the blow. "Aquastar! NO!" Yami cried. "Guardian!" yelled Serena and Darien in unison. "Light One, NO!" The other scouts looked on in amazement. If Pika wasn't staying with Yugi right now, she would have used Thunder.  
My life flashed before me. "I haven't even gotten married yet. Oh, well. I would rather die than live without Yami and the scouts. I have served my purpose to my princess as well. Goodbye world. I shall be with you in your hearts." "MOON ETERNAL POWER RESSURECTION! MOON ETERNAL POWER RESSURECTION!" "Princess, you can't do anymore," Darien said gently, "Our guardian is gone." "Is she really gone Prince Endymion?" asked Yami in tears. "Maybe, but we must try one last time. Everyone, please give Serena your power. We need to bring back Melissa, our Guardian, our Queen. We must try and revive Sailor Aquastar." A surge of light gathered around Serena. "MOON ETERNAL POWER RESSURECTION!" A golden light surrounded me. I transformed into my Ancient Egyptian form but with my blue heart crystal floating above me. I slowly opened my eyes. "Y.Yami? Are you there?" He ran over to me and began to cry in lap. "It's okay. I'm here my wittle Pharaoh." I held him close in a tight hug. "Thank you my princess. You were very brave my prince. Thank you all for saving me. Now, let's show this Evil Empress what we are made of!" "Noo! My plan, it's failed! Noo!" "I call upon the power of our kingdoms," said Serena as she became Neo Queen Serenity. "SAILOR ULTIMATE BLAST!" we all shouted in unity. We blasted Nuclea into total oblivion. "Whew, I'm glad that's over," said Serena hours later. "Yeah, you guys better get back to Crystal Tokyo," I said as saw Rini sleeping in Darien's lap. "Yeah, c'mon guys. Melissa and Yami need some time alone." Everyone left and I just laughed at Yami sleeping on the couch beside me.  
I woke him ten minutes later to offer him some hot cocoa. "What a night, huh?" He just looked at me and before he started to cry I kissed him. "I better get you home to Yugi. Besides we have a wedding to plan." We walked outside and hopped on our Dragonites and left. "Hey Pika. Sorry we are home so late." She looked at me and then hopped on my shoulder. "Tell Yugi I said hi but he was sleeping," I whispered to Yami as I was about to leave. "I will, Return, Champion." "So, you gave him a name did ya?" He just nodded and pointed at Yugi. "Oh, yeah wouldn't want to wake him." With that me and Pika left for home. "Dragonite, return." I climbed into bed and started dreaming about our wedding.  
Later that week I went over to the Game Shop on a Friday afternoon. "School's been hard with the wedding and all." "I can only imagine how hard it is to make those beautiful landscapes you make," said Yugi. "What about this?" asked Yami as he showed me pictures of wedding stuff. "Hmm, that one looks good." "So, have you guys decided on what type of wedding?" Yugi asked intuitively. "Yeah, we're gonna have the traditional American wedding but once we get to Egypt we will then go ahead and perform the Ancient Ritual style wedding." "Oh, okay. That will be interesting," said Yugi. I leaned in to kiss Yami but was cut off. "Dinner Time!" "Coming, Grandpa!" I looked at Yami. "We don't want to keep Yugi waiting. Besides, I'm hungry." We all sat down and started eating. Everyone kept smiling at each other with not much to say. Maybe it was because the wedding was two weeks away or maybe dinner was just that good.  
Later we sat in the living room and watched movies. I sat in Yami's lap and Yugi sat next to Grandpa on the other couch with a smile on his face. I ended up falling asleep in Yami's lap. As Yugi and Grandpa went up to bed Yami followed close behind, carrying me and Pika. I ended up spending the night. Pika curled up to next to me on the floor as Yami climbed onto the bottom bunk. Yugi was fast asleep on the top bunk already. I woke up in the middle of the night and almost jumped to see Yami sitting up in bed. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "Nothing just have a lot on my mind." "Oh, hey! Did I fall asleep or something?" He just laughed at me. "Yes, you did. I carried you upstairs." "Oh, thank you. I was really tired, I guess." We both laughed and Yugi started to stir. "We better keep it down," I whispered. Yami nodded and laid back down. I laid back down too and we lay there staring at each other. I heard Pika and looked beside me. I took her into my arms and wrapped her in my blankets. "Goodnight my wittle Pharaoh," I whispered. He just laughed at me and then we both fell back asleep.  
"Mornin' guys, sleep well?" asked Yugi from the top bunk. "Five more minutes, mommy," I said from under the covers on the floor. Yugi laughed and then threw his pillow down at Yami. "I'm up, I'm up!" he cried. "Breakfast!" "Come on guys!" exclaimed Yugi as he climbed down and jumped over me. "Melissa, Melissa. It's time to get up, said Yami trying to wake me. "No, mommy I don't want to go to school today." He just laughed and moved over to Pika. He tickled her and she shocked us. I immediately woke up. "What the.! Yami! Don't do that!" He laughed and so I took my pillow and SMACK! "Ow! I'm just playing!" Pika was quite amused by this. We went downstairs for breakfast while Yami rubbed his head. Yami kept his distance from throughout most of the morning while Yugi and Mr. Moto kept giving him funny looks. He even avoided me while we watched cartoons. He sat next to Yugi on the opposite couch. "S'matter, Yami? Come sit by me." He shook his head and stayed put. I ignored it for the time being.  
After a few hours of cartoons we went upstairs to make our beds and get dressed. I went and picked up my pillows and Yami winced. "I'm not going to hit you. What's wrong with you?" "You hit me with a pillow this morning and it hurt." "Oh, I'm sorry. I can be a little cranky in the morning. Are you okay?" "Yeah, thanks for the warning," he said still a little upset. Yugi just laughed at us. "It wasn't funny!" Yugi immediately stopped. I went over Yami and kissed him hoping to calm him down. We all got dressed and decided to go to Battle Park and then catch some Pokemon in the surrounding areas. Yugi rode with Yami on his Dragonite as me and my Dragonite lead the way.  
We arrived at Battle Park and I went to challenge trainers while Yami took notes and Yugi watched in excitement. I won three matches using Pika, Charla (Charizard F), my Dragonite, Margalo (Pigeot F), my Torchic, and Stripes (Elekid M). (M=male, F=female) After we left Battle Park I bought some pokeballs for me and Yami to use. I used my Johto League Map to find a decent forest with a variety of Pokemon. "Go, Champion!" "Ready, Pika?" "Pika, Pika!"(Let's do this). Yugi tried to keep up with us but there were so many opportunities that he almost got lost. "We better slow down so Yugi can catch up." "Right." Just then a red blur ran past us. It jumped at me. "Wow! An Arcanine!" "A what?" "An Arcanine, Yami. This one's mine." "Watch closely, Champion. We might catch something next." Yugi just stared. "Pika, Use Thunder! Pokeball, Go!" (click) "Yeah, we caught an Arcanine!" "Pi, Pikachu!" I glanced over at Yugi and he just looked dumbfounded. "Pretty cool, eh?" He just nodded. We were running again and this time Yami found a Pokemon. "What's that one?" "It's an Alakazam. Be careful, though. Alakazams can be tricky." "Champion, use Flamethrower! Now, use your most powerful attack, Outrage! Go Pokeball!" (click) "Congratulations! You now have pokemon number two." "Uh, I'm hungry," said Yugi. "Oh yeah, so am I." I let out my team and put out some pokemon food. "Here it's what Pokemon eat. Your Alakazam can have some too." "Go, Exodia!" I gave him a funny look. "Nice name," I said a little sarcastically. We ate in silence as Champion and Dragonite played together.  
After lunch we continued catching more pokemon. I caught a Misdreavous, whom I lovingly called Macie. My overall catch was two. Yami kept getting better and better. He finished with a haul of five in addition to Dragonite, which meant he now had his first six. Pokemon number three was a Rattata named Beaver Warrior, four was a Rapidash named Gaia, five was a Venonat named Kuriboh, and the last one was a Tauros named Gazelle. I began to laugh at all the names but he didn't think anything of it. Duel Monsters was all he knew so I cut him a little slack. "We have one pokeball left between us. Do ya wanna duel for it?" "Sure I." "Do you think I could try?" asked Yugi shyly. "Sure, why not?" I said with a smile. "Give it your best shot. You should have the advantage after watching us all day. I know you can do it." He took the pokeball from my hand and ran off. Yami and I dueled anyway. "To help pass the time. Our little friend could be awhile." We ended up falling asleep too.  
Yami and I awoke to Yugi's shouts of excitement. "I did it, I did it! Can we keep her?" "Sure, you're allowed to keep up to six pokemon per trainer. I'll just have to give Professor Oak a phone call. What do you mean, her?" He threw the ball and out popped an adorable Jigglypuff, but instead of bluish-green eyes she had purple eyes. "I named her U2." "Oh, how cute. See Yami they don't really have to be Duel Monster names." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Return!" "Wow, Yugi! You're a fast learner." "Let's go. Can't forget about the wedding now." "Right, Yami, let's go." With that we all left for home. 


	5. Part 5

It was the night of the Rehearsal Dinner and we had Darien give the toast. "It is with great honor that I am giving this speech tonight. Serena and I have had a wonderful life together with Rini being the result. I hope that you two have that same opportunity. May you both have a happy marriage and a happy life. To Melissa and Yami." We smiled at each other as Darien sat down. We kissed too and then dinner was served. After dinner Yami and I went around and talked with people. I was extremely excited and I had a hard time containing myself. On top of that I was entirely nervous so it was hard to keep my mind on conversation. Ishizu and Marik came over to us and Yami rolled his eyes. I guess he was still a little upset about what Marik had done. "Remember the Scriptures and that evil presence are gone now," I whispered. He just looked at me with regretful eyes. "Well, I just want to say congratulations, my Pharoah," said Marik. Yami's crimson eyes began to glow with anger so I nudged him with my elbow. "Thanks, Marik. We appreciate your support." I nudged Yami again and this time his eyes glowed with appreciation. "Thank you. I am glad to have your family's support." I let out a sigh because the last thing I needed was Yami and Marik, who was the Tomb keeper so he should have been grateful, fighting. "I am happy for you, my Queen," said Ishizu. "Please, call me by my name, Melissa." We embraced in a friendly hug. I noticed Shadi was off in a corner so I dragged Yami over to him. "How come you are so distant?" I looked behind me to see crimson eyes giving me a stern look. "Uh, I mean, come join the rest of the group." "I'm just not used to so many people. I have been a lonely guardian for so long that I'm just not very social." "Oh, I'm sorry for asking." "No need to be sorry. I send my congratulations to you both. Egypt will again be at peace with her Queen and Pharaoh back home and reunited." "Thank you," said Yami as we walked over to the others.  
"I can't believe I get to be a Bride's Maid!" said Mina with girlish excitement. "So, you are happy to be such a crucial element, huh Mina?" I asked. "Yeah," she said startled that I had walked into the room. "Yami's talking with the boys so I thought I'd talk with you guys." "I hope you liked the food, there's more where that came from," said Lita with a smile on her face. She had gone to all the trouble of cooking and setting up the food for tonight and the wedding. I had asked for her help since she loved cooking, but I didn't expect her to go all out. "Yeah, thanks a bunch, Lita." "So are you and Yami going to go to that place me and Darien suggested?" asked Serena with that usual smile of hers. I laughed because with her ruling as Neo Queen Serenity now I wasn't used to seeing her teenage girl smile. The night went by fast and it was soon time to go home. We all left for home knowing that we needed our sleep for tomorrow.  
Yugi and I rode home on Champion with Yami in the driver's seat. Pika fell asleep in my lap on the way home. "Goodnight guys, see ya my little Best Man," I said to Yugi. "I love you my princess." "Ditto my wittle Pharaoh." Yugi just waved goodbye as Pika and I drove off. I got home and changed into my p. j.'s "Well, tomorrow is it and it's going to be big. It's time for bed, we are gonna need sleep. The ceremony is at 11:00." "Pika, Pikachu" (Goodnight). It took me awhile to fall asleep but I eventually did. I had a dream about how wonderful it would be and I couldn't believe that it was finally happening.  
I woke up with the worst case of nerves ever. I got up and hopped in the shower. I was in such a hurry that I got soap in my eyes and almost fell. I got out of the shower and got ready. I carefully packed up my dress and gave Pika a bath. I switched her normal blue ribbon with a pearl white one. We arrived on time and the girls were there to greet me. Serena helped me with my dress while Tea', Mai, and Michelle helped with my hair and veil. "I can't believe today's your lucky day. I can't even get Yugi to go on a date with me," said Tea'. "You guys are great friends though, Tea'. Your time will come too, hun," replied Mai. "Thanks for all your help, guys." "No problem. You deserve this," said Michelle. "Be careful with the rings, Rini," said Hotaru. "Yeah, Helios and I have to carry these down the aisle." "I'm so nervous." "I was too when me and Darien got married." "Don't be nervous, hun, you are a very lucky girl." "Pikachu!" (I'm happy for you too). I just smiled knowing it would be a great day, especially with my friends there.  
The ceremony finally started. Misty was my flower girl with Ash in tow. Then came Helios and Rini with the rings. Finally I came down the aisle with my daddy carrying me in his wheelchair. Pika, Serena (my Maid of Honor), and Tea' carried my train. Mai and the other scouts (my bride's maids) followed behind. At the altar was my Pharaoh in gold armor, Yami. He smiled at me but I could tell he was nervous. Ishizu, Shadi, and Marik were my guests of honor and they just smiled at us both. Yugi (our best man) held Yami's hand and tried to help him overcome his nerves. I winked at him as my way of saying you make a cute Best Man. Yami's crimson eyes met mine with a smile. I just gave him a reassuring nod. We said our vows and I do's and our kiss lasted about two minutes. I just loved him so much that I didn't want our kiss to end. Rini ended up catching the bouquet. I noticed some tears on some familiar faces in the crowd.  
Everyone was much more relaxed at the Reception, especially Yami. There was more great food from Lita. Joey and Tristan were making a mess at the buffet table, but no one seemed to care. I slowed danced with Yami a little bit and then I went over and talked with Ishizu and the other girls. "I am so very happy for you, my queen.I mean Melissa." "Thanks, Ishizu. So are you and the others going to help us move to Egypt?" "Yes, we will also be your guardians in the palace." "That's a relief, I like being surrounded by familiar faces." I glanced over to see Serena and Darien slow dancing with Rini and Helios dancing beside them. Pika was eating with Artemis, Luna, and Diana while Dragonite and Champion sat next to each other. I noticed that Shadi was making an effort to be a little more social, of course, he had help from Yami. I looked over at him and a happy pair of crimson eyes met mine. Pika jumped up in lap and startled Ishizu, who was sitting next to me. "Sorry, Pika can be a little overprotective of me when it comes to strangers. Pika, this is Ishizu." Pika immediately clung to me and hid her face in my arms. "Pika, it's okay. She's a nice lady that will be living with us. Come on now." Pika finally moved a little and looked at Ishizu. "Let her smell your hand before you pet her. Yami's been shocked a lot and I don't want her to do that." She slowly put her hand out towards Pika and surprisingly Pika licked it. Even more surprisingly Pika sat in her lap. "Does that mean she likes me?" I nodded. I'm glad you two are used to each other. We will be together for a long time."  
Yami came over to me and took my hand. I reluctantly got up wondering what he wanted. "Can you watch Pika? It will give you more time to get used to each other." Ishizu nodded and started to pet Pika. "So, what do you want?" He just smiled at me and led me outside. "There are some people I want you to meet." "O...kay, who are they?" Outside was a couple dressed very importantly and to my surprise in Egyptian clothing. I looked closely at them and then recognized their eyes. "Dark Magician Girl, is that you?" She nodded and kissed the Dark Magician. I ran up to Dark Magician Girl and hugged her. "Wow! I can't believe its you. Do you know how many duels you have helped me win?" She just looked at me and smiled. "So, how did you become human and more importantly how come you're here?" "Well, you can thank Shadi, Ishizu, and Pegasus. They helped us become human and when we heard our Pharaoh and Queen were to be married we tried to get here a soon as possible, but we only made it to the Reception." "I'm just glad to have you guys back. I'm sure you are glad to be free from the cards." She smiled again. The Dark Magician grabbed her and they kissed again. "Thanks, Yami this is the best gift ever!" I looked into his crimson eyes and hugged him. "C'mon guys, I want you to meet everyone, especially Pika." 


	6. Part 6

Later that night, as we packed for our Honeymoon, I took out my deck and looked at my Dark Magician Girl card and found it blank, almost like a soul card. "Is your card blank too, Yami?" He nodded and I knew that they would be our human friends forever. "It reminds me of when you became human. That was the happiest day of my life, besides the wedding." He picked me up in his arms and kissed me. "Come Light One, I can only hold open the gates for so long." "Right we don't want to be late. Pika, you get to stay with Yugi and Mr. Moto while daddy and mommy go on a trip, okay?" She smiled and let us go. I waved goodbye to Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician as we followed Trista through the Gates of Time to the Moon Kingdom where we would be for the next two weeks.  
Meanwhile Pika was playing tag with Yugi and friends. "Pika!" (you're it) "Looks like you're it again, Joey," said Yugi. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl watched them with smiles on their faces. "Remember when we were kids?" "Yes, we used to play hide and seek with Yami. Those were the days, eh?" She just smiled at him. "Can't catch me, Pika!" yelled Tea'. "Stop, stop," said Yugi laughing. Pika had jumped on him, knocked him over, and was now licking his face. "Dinner Time!" "Coming, Grandpa!" "Your friends can stay if you want." "Alright! C'mon guys."  
"I wonder how everyone is?" I asked, looking at the stars. "They'll be fine. You know Yugi. Besides, we are supposed to be having fun, not worrying about the others." "Oh, Yami," I said as I kissed him. "Isn't the Moon Kingdom beautiful? Serena was so lucky to have lived here before it was destroyed." "Yes, she was. I love you so much. I'm looking forward to our life together." I snuggled closer and I feel asleep in his arms. The world was at peace and we could sense it.  
  
The two weeks went by fast and it was time to go home to the others. "Bye Trista. Thanks for your help." "You are welcome, Light One. If you need me, I'll be here at the Gates of Time." Yami scooped me up in his arms, kissed me, and carried me off towards home. "I can't wait to see the others. Pika probably missed me a whole lot." He just smiled at me. Sure enough when we got home Pika did her famous Quick Attack Hug. "Pikachu!" "I missed you too," I said laughing. She continued to lick my face. "C'mon Pika, you have to let me up." She hopped off and Yami helped me up. Yugi did the same thing to Yami. He ran into him and in hugging him, knocked him over. "I wasn't gone that long. I'm glad you missed me though." I began to smile at the whole situation. Then Pika and Yugi switched. Yugi ran into me and Pika hugged Yami. "It's nice to know we are loved, isn't it?" He nodded despite the fact that Pika was tickling him. "We missed you too." I looked up to see Mr. Moto, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician smiling at us. Yugi let go of me and I ran over to Dark Magician Girl. "I missed you so much." She just hugged me back, her green eyes staring into my blue. Dark Magician just helped Pika off of Yami. The two met in a manly hug as Pika hopped onto my shoulder. "Want to go shopping?" "Are you serious, just what a girl needs. Yami you don't mind if me and Dark Magician Girl go to the mall, do you?" "Sure, us guys will stay here." I ran up to him, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks! C'mon Pika, it's girl time!" Yami just laughed. Dark Magician Girl and I left with Pika on my shoulder.  
Later at the mall, we were having a great time together. I was showing her shops and helping her pick out clothes. "What about this one?" "You look really cool, Dark. hey wait. We need to find you guys human names." "Oh, we already decided that. My name is Demi and his is Daniel." "Great, that works perfectly. Those are great names." "So I really look good in this?" "Yep." We bought some more clothes and were looking for more shops. "Uh, I think I'm hungry. It's been awhile since I can remember being hungry." "I'll bet, let's go eat." "Pikachu!" (Me too) We found the Food Court and while I had my usual Panda Express, Demi had pizza. "Surprisingly this pizza is good. I've never had it before." I laughed. "I'm glad you've found something you like. My favorite is right here. I LOVE Chinese food!" She laughed at me. "It's hard to believe we are actually an ancient queen and a duel monster. We act like normal humans." We both laughed at that. Time got away from us and it was soon time to leave. "I had fun today. I think I like being back. Don't get me wrong, helping you in duels was great, but being human is better." "I know, you're my best friend, Demi." She smiled and we headed home.  
The boys were making a mess in the kitchen. Yami and Daniel had offered to make supper and they were having a hard time. They didn't know how to cook very well but Demi and I felt for them because we knew they were trying. "That's too much salt, Daniel!" "Sorry, I don't know how this works." Mr. Moto and Yugi had funny looks on their faces and me and Demi were cracking up. "Let's go help." "Uh, I don't know how to either, Melissa." "Oops, I forgot. You can help anyway. I'll teach you while I help them." "Okay, I guess." "Here, Yami. Let me show you how." I gently guided his hands and tried to help him read the directions. I also showed Demi some things so she could help Daniel. After it was all over, dinner turned out great. Although, the potatoes were a little too salty. "If you need any help in the kitchen just ask, okay? I do appreciate your effort thought, sweetie." He just let out a sigh of relief and the rest of the evening was filled with warmth and happiness. 


	7. Part 7

It was soon time to leave for Egypt which brought sadness to my day to day activities. "I'm going to miss everyone and everything, especially Mom, Dad, Ross, and my friends." "Don't think about it that way. Think of the new life we'll have together. Besides, they can always visit." "Yeah, I guess. It's not everyday you get to rule as Queen. My family is extremely lucky to be related to royalty," I said with a sarcastic air. He just laughed. He was glad to see me smile again. "Hey, Yami aren't we supposed to leave now? I really don't know why the others want us to leave but it would be nice to have some time alone again." "Yeah, I suppose. Let's go." Yami and I left but what we didn't know was that the others were planning a Surprise Party for us. It was their way of saying goodbye and it was nice of them too.  
"C'mon Tea'. If we don't hurry we will run late and the surprise will be ruined," said Misty with her angry tone. "Come down, hun. We still have an hour left. Ash, Joey, come help me with this banner," said Mai. Every person imaginable was at the Game Shop decorating and planning. This would be the best goodbye ever, if that makes any sense. Pika, along with Ash's pikachu, helped the cats and Serena with the balloons while Lita prepared the food and the cake. The hour went by fast and everyone hid.  
"Hello? Yugi? Pika? Where is everyone, Yami?" "I don't know either, what's going on?" "SURPRISE!" "Ahh! Wow!" "What the.?" "We will greatly miss you. Isn't this great? Sorry to have made you leave," said Serena. "It's okay, this is really awesome. I'm glad to be leaving with the thought that all my friends care about me this much." "I don't get it." Yugi laughed at Yami's confusion. "It's called a Surprise Party because you don't know about it and because it's supposed to be a nice thing you do for someone you love," explained Yugi after he had stopped laughing. "O.kay. I guess I get it now." The party was great and so was the food. Special thanks to Lita for that. I totally forgot about moving to another country. I began to focus on how lucky I was and it brought joy to me to be surrounded by so many loved ones that cared about me.  
Demi, Tea', Serena, Misty, Pika and the other girls and I sat in our own little corner talking. "I don't know if us scouts can make it without you," said Amy. "Yeah, who am I going to challenge to duels now?" asked Mai with a smirk on her face. "The other water pokemon trainers don't battle like you do, who will my pokemon hang out with?" "It's okay guys, really. You can visit you know. Misty, I'm only taking Pika with me. My water pokemon will need someone to look after them, so you'll still see them. Professor Oak knows of my pokemon requests. You and Ash will be taking care of my pokemon for me." She immeadiatly perked up. "Mai, don't worry, I'll still write you. When you visit we can duel. Remember our Harpies are a friendship symbol too. I'll keep mine as a constant memory of you and you can keep yours for the same reason." Mai smiled knowing I would still be her rival no matter how far away I was. "Serena, you are Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. You should know that I can't avoid this. Besides, I was an ancient queen before I guarded the Moon Kingdom. Now that my duties are renewed I have to go back. You don't need your guardian anymore, anyway. I did enjoy being with you, though. It was a lot better than sleeping for 5,000 years." We all laughed. I was overjoyed to know that I was extremely loved. The rest of the night helped form memories that I would take with me when we left. 


	8. Part 8

"I don't want you to leave! I'll miss you too much! Besides, who will I talk to at night?" "I know it's hard to let me go but you are a great duelist and you don't need me anymore. We'll still be friends, I'll write everyday. I'm going to miss you too. It's was nice having a little brother and a friend." Yugi ran into him and started crying in his arms. I let the two of them be so they could have one last moment together. After about two minutes I interrupted. "Where's my hug, little buddy?" He ran over to me and began to cry again. "It's okay, really. I know you'll miss us but friendship lasts forever. You can visit whenever you want. I'm sure Grandpa Moto will let you." I hugged him tight and we all left for the airport where everyone else was waiting for us. I began to cry as soon as we arrived. Yami just held me and tried to help me stop. "Mom, Dad, Ross, everyone, I'm really going to miss you all. I'm 18 and a half so I guess it's as good a time as any. I love you all very much. I.I." I broke down in tears and ran over to Yami. I cried into his shoulder as he held me. "Pikachu" (I'm sad too). I looked up still sniffling and I saw Ishizu whisper something to Yugi and hand him something. "Oh my gosh, no way! We get to go with you!" "Huh? Yami what's he talking about? Ishizu what was that you gave him?" "Plane tickets, since he was so upset about you leaving we made an exception. Yugi and Solomon are moving in to the palace with you." "Really? Cool, I get to have my little buddy with me." Yami just laughed with a big smile on his face. "So, I get to take my little aibou with me." "What about my Game Shop? Oh, well. I was planning on retiring anyway." Yugi was really happy about that. He was not only coming with us but he wouldn't have to say goodbye to his friends.  
We said our final goodbyes and with a few more tears we boarded. "Thanks for letting me take U2." "No problem, I'm taking Pika and Dragonite while Prof. Oak keeps the others for me." "I'm taking Champion only. I will only need my dragon anyway." "Yeah, you and Champion are too close to be apart. Besides, my dragonite likes him." We all laughed and continued talking for the rest of the flight. Pika fell asleep in my lap about half way there. "Look, you can see the Pyramids and the Sphinx from here," I said in amazement. I had never seen them that close and I had never been to Egypt either.  
After we got off the plane we had to take a Jeep to get to the actual palace since it was really far away from the airport. "Wow! It's so big!" I said as I walked inside. "Yeah, home sweet home." "I can't believe we get to live here. It's much bigger than the Game Shop." "Yeah, you haven't seen the half of it. It's just like I remember it," said Demi. "Hey, Demi. Do you want to take me on a grand tour?" "Sure, I'd love too." With that we left to tour the palace. Yami immediately sat in the throne with a big smile on his face. "I've missed this place so much." "Me too," said Daniel. Mr. Moto just looked at the walls in awe. "Where'd Melissa go?" "She went with Demi to see the rest of the place," said Yugi as he jumped in Yami's lap. "I really like it here, especially since you, Melissa, Grandpa, and the others are going to be here too." "Yeah, we're one big happy family. I hope Demi and Melissa don't get lost."  
  
"I thought you knew your way around here, Demi," I said with some frustration. "Oops! Sorry, I thought that corridor would lead to my old room. I guess not." She let out a nervous giggle and sweat dropped. "Great, now what!?" "Please don't yell at me." "Sorry, it's just that I don't have memories of this place and I don't like being lost in this dark scary place." "I'll help you." "AHHH!" We screamed in unison as we grabbed each other. "Shadi, don't do that! You scared us!" I said as I let go of Demi. "Come, I'll take you back to the throne room." I let out a sigh of relief as Demi and I followed him. "The good thing is you are safe, thanks, Shadi." "No problem, my pharaoh." Yami hugged me as a sign of comfort. "I think you should go touring with me next time," he said. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to get us lost," Demi said as she bowed to him. He immediately pulled her up and hugged her. "You are my friend and I know you didn't mean to. We all make mistakes sometimes." "Thank you, Yami. Again I'm sorry. Hey, Melissa let's go outside in the courtyard, okay?" "Sure, bye guys. I love you my wittle pharaoh. I should be back for supper." He smiled at us as we left.  
"Now that we are all comfortable and settled in the real work starts," said Yami with dread. He hated "paperwork" and rules and regulations. "Can I help?" asked a curious, yet bored Yugi. "I guess, but it's boring work. Making up rules and regulations isn't a fun thing." "Maybe we could make it fun." "Being Pharaoh isn't all fun and games, Yugi. Now is a time to be serious. To better put it, it's like doing homework or an essay." "Oh, I think I get it now, but can I still help?" "If you wish, but like I said, it's not fun, not fun at all."  
Demi and I were having fun playing with Pika, who now had on a cute little Egyptian robe that made her look even funnier as she chased a wild butterfly(FYI there are no pokemon in Egypt). "Pika you are getting your new robes all dirty, sweetie." "Pika," (whatever). "You are too, Melissa. Especially since you are sitting in the sand." "Oh well, who says a Queen can't get dirty once in a while?" We both laughed and laughed harder as we looked over at Pika. "Hey, guys, what's up?" "Hey, Yugi." "Hi little one," said Demi. "I got bored helping Yami with the rules and stuff. Besides he was getting kinda upset and frustrated so I left him alone. Guess he doesn't like doing that stuff." "No, he doesn't. Once he reached the proper age to rule he had to learn how to do all that and set up rules and regulations. He hates it." "Wow! I guess I better go cheer up my busy little king. Pika you can stay if you want," I said as I dusted off my dress. I walked into the room and Yami looked awful frustrated. He let out some frustration noises and I quietly went over to him. "Hey there. Troubles?" "Yes, I hate this, so many things to do, so many rules. Why can't it be easier?" "I guess our Ancient Ancestors wanted us to work harder. Anyway, I thought I'd help. I've had a little education in politics and what not." "Thank you, it would help so much." With that I sat in the chair next to him and tried to work out all the scrolls and rules. We finished in half the time and supper time came just in time. "Whew, I'm so hungry. Aren't you?" "Yeah, paperwork always makes me hungry." "Come on then, after supper we can go to the Game Room, kay?" He nodded and we headed to the Dinner Room.  
Dinner was basically silent and the food was very good. After dinner I lead Yami, Pika, Demi, and Yugi into the Game Room. "Just trust me, I defiantly have memories of the Game Room. How else did I become the Queen of Games?" Yami laughed and we all entered. "This room is huge!" exclaimed Yugi. "Yeah, how else do you duel in the Shadow Realm?" "What! We're going to go to the Shadow Realm in here?" "Duh, how do you think me and Yami played back then?" "Don't worry you won't get hurt here. Melissa and I have control over the Shadow Realm here." Yugi let out a sigh of relief. I was just about to say the chant to enter the Shadow Realm when Daniel came in. "There are some guests to see you." "Ooo, I wonder who?" "Let's go find out, come on Demi, Yugi." We walked into the main hall and I was so over joyed to see Mai, Serena and Rini, Tea', Misty, Joey and Serenity, Tristan, and Ash all standing there. "Oh my gosh! I'm so happy to see you all!" "Hey guys, what brings you here?" asked Yugi. "Hello everyone," said Yami. "This place is big, Yuge." "Yeah, I know. Hey, do you mind if I hang out with these guys instead?" asked Yugi. "C'mon Yami, we can duel like old times while he hangs out here." "Alright, I'll let you occupy our guests then." "Hey Pika, why don't you hang out with Ash and Misty, kay?" She just smiled and left with Yugi.  
"Demi, Daniel, we want you two to join us in the game room. I'll let you lead the way this time Yami." We waved to the others and left down the corridor again. "I bet I'm better than last time. I almost made it to first place in Battle City so don't take me lightly. This queen has got here groove back." He laughed and just left it at that. "Dark and Shadow hear my cry, bring us to the realm of games. Enter the Shadow Realm!" Yami looked at me surprised to know I still knew the chant. "Let's go I'm going to use the Winged Dragon of Ra if you don't mind. I think it favors me anyway." "Whatever, I'll still beat you, Slifer's better than him." SMACK! "Don't make me do that again! Never insult my baby!" "Oww! girls!" "Haven't you ever heard, never insult a woman? Anyway let's get this Shadow Game going." He just rubbed his head and made the first move. The duel continued and I was about to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. I began the chant.  
  
"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,  
  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
  
Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.  
  
Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.  
  
Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra! "That's what you think! I also summon, my god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Our Gods cards were at each others throats. We both kept egging on our favorite beasts. Slifer was coiled around Ra and Ra had Slifer by the neck and was choking him. "Get 'em, Get 'em, Get 'em! My baby will choke your dragon to death! Sorry my wittle Pharaoh but this duel is mine." "Slifer, wrap tighter! Sorry my little princess, but I've got this one won." Daniel and Demi just watched in awe. "Who are you rooting for?" whispered Demi. "I don't know, they are both evenly matched," Daniel whispered back. "Should we stop their fighting?" she replied. "No, they might lash out at us. Never disturb the Pharaoh and Queen when dueling." "Okay, Daniel. I guess." "I am so going to beat you!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are!" "Aren't!" "ARE! Go Winged Dragon!" "You forget I'm the King of Games!" "And I'm the Queen!" "Please Stop! It just a Shadow Game!" "Stay out of this! Ohh! I'm so sorry Demi." I looked to see her crying in Daniel's arms. "C'mon, Yami. We're in a draw and we are too into this game. Let's get back to Yugi and the others." "You're right, I declare this Shadow Game a draw." The monsters disappeared and we returned to the normal realm. I immediately went over to Demi and tried to comfort her and apologize. "I didn't mean to yell like that, I'm sorry. You're my friend and always will be," I said as I took her away from Daniel and hugged her. She looked at me and I smiled at her. I hugged her again and we all left to go to the others. We walked down the corridor and into the Throne Room where everyone was waiting for us. "Hey guys, so, who won?" asked a curious Yugi. "No one, little buddy. We both got our God cards out and it was a draw." "Oh, everything alright?" "Yeah," I replied. Yugi had noticed that Demi was still a little upset. "I yelled at her earlier but it's okay now." "C'mon, let's go over to the others," said Yami. I went and greeted all the girls. They were overjoyed to see me. Yugi and the boys, except for Ash, were happy to see each other as well. Ash didn't really know Yugi, Yami, and the other boys. He just hung out with me and Misty. Pikachu and Pika were playing tag with each other. Daniel and Demi sat in their chairs next to throne and watched from afar. It was soon getting late and the others were about to leave. "Bye everyone thanks for visiting." "Bye guys, see ya," said Yugi. "They are allowed to stay. We didn't get to spend much time with them anyway," said Yami from his throne. "Really? Oh my gosh I love you so much!" I said as hopped onto his lap. We hugged and I looked at the others with a smile. I kissed him and hopped down. "Come on girls, Demi and I will show you to a room." Pika hopped on my shoulder and we left. "Can I go with you?" asked Ash. "Uh, sure you probably want to be with someone you know. Come on then." Him and his Pikachu followed. Misty smiled because she secretly wanted Ash with her anyway. Yugi took the boys down another corridor with Daniel in the lead. Yami just watched us all and waited for me to return.  
After every guest was settle in I went back into the Throne Room and walked over to Yami. "Do you mind if I stay in the girls' chambers tonight?" "I really wanted you with me. I get lonely in this big palace pretty fast." "Just because you're a Pharaoh doesn't mean you have to sleep in the Pharaoh's Chambers. You can sleep in the boys' chambers. Yugi would like it if his brother was there, now wouldn't he?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes but I ignored them and stared right back with a stern look. "C'mon I'm sure Yugi would really want his brother there." He gave in and we left to our separate chambers.  
As I was sleeping in the girls' chambers with Tea', Demi, and Ishizu sleeping next to me Yami was setting up a sleeping bag on the floor next to Yugi in the boys' chambers. He smiled at the little boy he had made a great friendship with. My little aibou is sleeping so soundly. It reminds me of when I was little, the sounds of the night lulling me to sleep and knowing I was safe because my friends were nearby. He's been such a great little friend. He's taught me so many things since we first became partners. Yugi began to stir. "Yami? Is that you?" he whispered blinking into the darkness. Yami took Yugi's hand, "It's me, Melissa suggested I sleep here tonight. She's in the girls' chambers." "I thought it was you. I could hear your thoughts in my sleep. I'll always be your friend, and you're welcome." "I thought we had lost our link when I became human. I guess I forgot about it because we didn't have to talk telepathically, oh well." "Yeah, I guess I forgot too, but we still have it. It's a really cool ability, and I've always liked having it. I can share secrets with you without anyone else knowing." Yami just smiled and got into the sleeping bag. Goodnight, Yugi. Goodnight Yami.  
The next morning I awoke to see Ishizu and Demi gone. I looked around me to see everyone else still sleeping. I quietly got up and took a sleeping Pika into my arms. I walked down a corridor to the boys' room. I gently woke up Pika and placed her on the floor. "C'mon girl, let's wake up Yami and Yugi," I whispered. I tip-toed into the chamber and I noticed that the two of them were sleeping along with everyone else. "That's my donuts and my pizza!" cried a sleep-talking Joey. I tried to hold back a snigger. I motioned for Pika to lick Yami and Yugi on the cheek. Yugi was first. "Stop, stop, stop! That really tickles," he replied as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey there little buddy, sleep well?" He nodded and walked out trying not to wake Yami and the others. "Aww, he looks so cute sleeping. C'mon Pika, let's let him sleep." Oh no ya don't, I'm awake he said telepathically. I looked behind me to see him sitting up and looking at me. "Hey there, how'd you sleep?" I whispered. Fine, just fine. Thanks for the suggestion last night. "Are you talking telepathically for a reason?" "Oops, sorry. I forgot I was doing it," he whispered back. "Let's go find Ishizu and Demi, okay?" The two of them just nodded and Pika followed closely behind.  
  
I walked into the Dining area to see the two girls cooking breakfast. "Hello guys, did ya sleep well?" asked Demi. "Good morning, I hope you are hungry," said Ishizu. I noticed Marik waiting patiently at the table. Yami's crimson eyes began to glow with anger again. Malik is gone, remember? This guy's our friend. Marik is on our side, it's too early to fight anyway I said a little upset. He just nodded and I looked to see happy eyes meeting my blue ones. That's better, you need to let the past rest. I swear to Ra that you hold grudges longer than anyone I know. We sat down and talked amongst ourselves while we waited for the others to wake up. Of course, Joey and Tristan were the first ones to smell it and were at the table half an hour later. Slowly but surely the girls and the rest of the boys showed up at the table. "Morning, sweetie," said Demi as Daniel came in and sat down. "Breakfast is served," said Ishizu. Everyone ate with a little conversation here and there. The food was great and I was happy to be surrounded by so many friends.  
After breakfast I walked outside and I saw my Dragonite headed straight for me. She handed me some letters and I took them from her and gave her a hug. "Go play with Champion now, okay?" She nodded and flew over to him. "Cool! It's a letter from mom and a letter from twerp and dad." "So you got a letter did ya?" asked Yami. "Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that my silly wittle Pharaoh." "Sorry, I just wondered where you went." He laughed as Champion and Dragonite flew by. "Oh, how sweet. It's good to hear from family. You're lucky all yours is here," I said as I saw Grandpa Moto and Yugi walking out. Yami hugged me. "They're your family too, but I know you must miss your parents and your brother." "Yeah, I do. I wonder if Ross got into U of I yet." Yami just laughed at me and held me tighter. "I wouldn't trade this for the world, though. I love you and I like it here." "I'm glad you are happy. I'm only happy when my little princess is." "Even though it was fate or destiny, I believe we would have been together no matter what. I love you a lot and I'm glad we are together." I turned and kissed Yami and left to go inside. "There's another piece of mail for you," said Demi as I walked past. "Really? Let me see." She handed me the letter and I gave her a good morning hug. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Yami! Yami!" I yelled as I ran outside.  
"What, what!" he answered. "This is so cool. Guess what? My little aibou is coming to visit with my aunt. The flight will be arriving today. Oh, you will love him, this is so great!" "Calm down, what do you mean, your aibou? I never knew you had one," he said confused. "Oh, um, how should I explain this? You know that ten year old I told you about when we left for Egypt? You know, the one I hugged goodbye? His name is Matthew, he's my little aibou. I've called him that since he was nine. He was born when I was eight years old. Since then I've been a big sister to him, I helped my aunt raise him." "Oh, he's your aibou? He's coming to visit, today? Oh, alright, one more guest wouldn't hurt." I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I almost knocked him over too. "C'mon we have to go get ready and leave for the airport. Our Dragonites would be faster than horses or camels."  
I put on my best gown and collar. I polished my Millennium Charm so it would be extra shiny and I put my best crown on. "Oh, he will be so excited. He's never seen Egypt before. Demi, Demi? I need your assistance!" "Coming, Melissa, coming!" She was there in about five minutes because her room wasn't too far away from me and Yami's. "Do I look okay to you?" "Sure, but why?" "My little aibou is coming to visit today and I want to look my best." "Oh, that's what the letter said. It looked very important. He's that, um, who is your aibou?" "Oh, that's right you haven't met him yet. He'll love you, he kind of has a crush on you. It was when you were a card, but he'll love you. He's my ten year old cousin, who's more like a little brother. Anyway, he's coming today so, can you help me?" "Sure, I think you look great. You should probably get going. I'll see you later." She went back to her room and I ran to get Yami.  
After about an hour we hopped on our Dragonites and left for the airport. We arrived and I immediately ran over to Matthew and hugged him. Yami just laughed as he climbed off Champion. "Oh, I missed you so much, my little aibou." I hugged my aunt as well. "Thanks for bringing him, I promise I'll take good care of him at the Palace. I'll also make sure he meets you back here tomorrow night. Bye." I watched her leave (which was hard to believe because she is usually overprotective of him) and introduced him to Yami. "Hey, Matthew, this is Yami. He's the one I told you about. He's really nice and he's my husband now." "Wow! I never thought I'd meet you in person. You're like, a really awesome duelist." "Hello there, little one. I've heard a lot about you," said Yami as he patted Matthew on the head. Matthew just looked embarrassed and nervous. It was mostly because he had never really met Yami and because ten year olds don't usually get patted on the head anymore. I grabbed him and picked him up like I usually did. He just laughed and had me put him down. "C'mon Matthew, you are riding with me on Dragonite. By the way, this is Champion, Yami's Dragonite." We mounted and left for the palace.  
"Wow! You live there, it's huge!" said Matthew from behind me. "Hold on tight, we are almost there!" said Yami. "This place is cool!" "Yep, it sure is. Pika will be waiting for us with the others." "Don't worry, I brought mine, he's in my bag sleeping." "Good, that makes two Pikachus for her." "You mean Ash is here?" "Yep, he's here with Misty. Oh, and guess what? Dark Magician Girl's here too. Her name is Demi, though." "You mean she's not a card? She's real!?" "Yep, can't wait to show her to you." "We are here," said Yami. We all dismounted and Matthew let Pikachu out. Demi and Pika greeted us with the other following closely behind. 


	9. End of Chapter 3sorry its so short!

The day went by fast and so did the night that followed. I slept in the girls' chambers with everyone else. Matthew slept next to Yami and Yugi because he didn't know anybody else. It was soon time to return him home. It was sad to see my little aibou leave but I knew I would see him again. Everyone else left as well. It was nice of everyone to visit but it was also hard to say goodbye. After everyone left me and Yami returned to the palace. "Life is so good. Especially with you," I said to Yami as we hugged.  
The days went by and we were back to our happy little family. Our lives continued happily. I soon became pregnant with a little child of our own. I named her Ester and she grew up with Yugi as her big brother. Her life went by fast and soon she was old enough to start learning to take over. Yugi would inherit the role of Pharaoh and his sister, Ester would inherit the role of Queen. Brother and Sister ruling together. I smiled happily at the sunset knowing I would grow old with the one I love. I also felt happiness knowing my friends and my family would always be by my side.  
THE END  
BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, POKEMON, AND SAILORMOON.  
BYE! 


End file.
